<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Chains by Useless19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079739">Broken Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19'>Useless19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shattered Glass [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Eventual Cooperation, M/M, Mirror Universe, Power Play, Prisoner Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus still had to pay Megatron back for the last attempt he'd made on the Matrix and <em>this</em> Megatron, with his curiously Autobot-red optics, wouldn't be able to stop him doing whatever he wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shattered Glass [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is sort of a mirror to <em>Shattered Matrices</em>, with me trying to figure out how SG!Optimus and normal Megatron could get along.</p><p>Takes place after <em>Shattered Matrices</em> - though the how and the why are beyond me - and takes some of the worldbuilding from there into account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Inexorable strength clawed at Optimus's chest plates. Icy blue optics bore into his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It will be over soon, Orion, I promise."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Optimus jerked online. Battle protocols fired up at the lingering memory files. He forced them to power down and pressed a servo to his broken windscreens, taking a moment to restabilise his emotional core.</p><p>Optimus turned his head and his battle protocols whirred right back to life at the sight of narrowed red optics cutting through the darkened cave the Autobots had holed up in.</p><p>Ah, yes, he wasn't alone.</p><p>Megatron's other self watched Optimus carefully, calculatingly. He was bound by both the heavy bolts and chains that Bulkhead had put together and the sedative mixture Ratchet had cooked up. Neither Autobot had been quick to fulfil Optimus's demands and he'd had to <em>remind</em> them that he was the Prime and therefore in charge.</p><p>The sedatives should have kept their captive unconscious until morning. If Optimus was going to be smart about the matter, he should comm Ratchet and get a higher dose.</p><p>However, he still had to pay Megatron back for the last attempt he'd made on the Matrix. Dreadwing's offlining hardly counted — Optimus had been the one to deal with the brunt of the pain and getting rid of an infamous loose-cannon would only have helped the Decepticons.</p><p>And <em>this</em> Megatron, with his curiously Autobot-red optics, wouldn't be able to stop him doing whatever he wanted.</p><p>"Open up," Optimus ordered, giving Megatron the chance to go along with the plan.</p><p>As expected, Megatron only glared harder. Good.</p><p>"I'll stop if you tell me to," Optimus promised. "Oh, wait, your vocaliser's still offline, isn't it?"</p><p>Optimus pressed his servo to Megatron's panels. Megatron growled and strained against his bonds ineffectually. Optimus liked a bit of fight.</p><p>"Open up," Optimus said as he searched for the manual switch.</p><p>Another growl, so deep Optimus could feel it in his fuel lines. He'd never managed to fully quiet the opinion that Megatron had a magnificent frame. All stark lines and <em>presence</em>.</p><p>Megatron — <em>his</em> Megatron — never got revved up from a fight. Too many bad experiences in the Pits or during the VIP afterparties of big matches. Optimus had never seen a flare of desire in Megatron's optics as they fought, no mirror to the heat that pooled under Optimus's panels and grew hotter with every blow.</p><p>Optimus finally found the release for Megatron's — this Megatron's — panels and he shoved his digits in before Megatron could send the command to close and lock his panel again. His valve was soft but unready.</p><p>"You might want to lubricate," Optimus said, palming his pressurising spike with his free servo. "I don't mind fragging a bloody valve, but you could short out your vocaliser completely if you try to scream and then we'll have to get <em>creative</em> in our information extraction."</p><p>Megatron tried to kick him, but the welds held on the cuff anchoring his leg to the floor.</p><p>Optimus tugged Megatorn's hips higher and pressed his spike against his valve. The callipers had no give. But this wasn't Optimus's first prisoner affair. The tapered tip of his spike was made to nudge past resisting callipers and open a valve to be fragged good and hard.</p><p>"I should've done this centuries ago," Optimus murmured, still partly unbelieving that he'd been given this gift.</p><p>Whatever this Megatron had done to tick off the Decepticons so much had worked in Optimus's favour. Leader or not, a Prime's rival or not, Megatron was no match for the combined forces of the Decepticon army.</p><p>And so the Autobots had found him half-slagged in an abandoned energon mine. Obviously, Starscream had been too weak-strutted to finish the job.</p><p>Starscream's empathy had ever worked in the Autobots' favour.</p><p>Optimus fell forward as everything went slick and Megatron's callipers finally gave in. Optimus pulled out and found his spike streaked in the thick black grease that comprised lower caste lubricant.</p><p>Megatron was still glaring, daring Optimus to say anything.</p><p>"Is being tied up a particular kink of yours?"</p><p>Megatron snarled and tried to get up — to tear Optimus's intake out if his bared denta were any indication — and his bonds creaked alarmingly. Optimus pushed him down and sank his spike back into that more-welcoming heat.</p><p>"You were made for this," Optimus said. "Made to submit to your Prime. To <em>me</em>."</p><p>He had Megatron — his one true nemesis — at his mercy. Finally, Optimus was going to <em>win</em>.</p><p>"Optimus."</p><p>Optimus's charge skyrocketed and he had to stop moving or he'd overload instantly. His name from Megatron's glossa. His <em>name</em>.</p><p>"<em>Megatron</em>," he moaned, desperate and shaking and barely able to keep his overload back.</p><p>Megatron arched under him, doing something unspeakable with his valve and Optimus couldn't hold back. With shakey thrusts, he overloaded into Megatron.</p><p>Optimus slumped forward, hips still twitching. Why couldn't he have this with his own Megatron?</p><p>"If you leave me charged-up I'll kill you," Megatron snarled, voice travelling through his plating and buzzing against Optimus's face.</p><p>"And what, precisely, are you planning to do about it if I do?" Optimus said.</p><p>He had a final blissful moment of afterglow before his tired processor pointed out that Megatron's vocaliser had been offline and if he'd managed to fix that somehow then what else had he done?</p><p>Then Megatron tore through his bindings and flipped them. He ground down on Optimus's spent spike. Optimus's default interface protocols kept him pressurised as Megatron chased his own overload.</p><p>"Do this often?" Optimus found himself asking. Wondering if he should be jealous of the weak, blue-optic-ed version of himself he'd only caught a short glimpse of. A version who liked <em>humans</em>.</p><p>"Find myself prisoner to Autobots?" Megatron said, amused.</p><p>Optimus hit him in the thigh. Megatron looked surprised by that. Then he caught Optimus's wrists up in his claws and pinned them above his helm.</p><p>"You and your Prime." Optimus had to know. "Did he frag you?"</p><p>"<em>My</em> Optimus has a few more principles than <em>you</em>," Megatron said. He leant down and licked across Optimus's ragged battle mask. "If it weren't for this, I'd think the Matrix made him frigid."</p><p>"Say it again." Optimus snapped his battle mask open. "My name. <em>Say it</em>."</p><p>"Optimus," Megatron vented against his mouth. He bit Optimus's lip. "<em>Optimus</em>."</p><p>Optimus groaned pitifully and overloaded. It was weak and his array stung from it, but he couldn't help thrusting up and trying to find another.</p><p>Megatron's valve clenched and rippled and he was overloading too. Optimus watched, too wrung out to do much more.</p><p>He should really comm someone, or take advantage of Megatron's distraction to overpower him. But it was just so <em>nice</em> to be called Optimus. Not <em>Prime</em> or, even worse, <em>Orion</em>. Like Orion Pax wasn't dead and rust the moment the Matrix had bonded to his spark.</p><p>If Megatron had just <em>taken</em> the Matrix when the council had offered it to Orion. He'd had his chance before the deaths had started to rip Optimus's spark apart, flicker by flare, yet he'd <em>waited</em>.</p><p>Optimus didn't want to die and he couldn't tell how much of his spark was left after the war had torn it to shreds. The Matrix was the only thing keeping him online and he wasn't going to give it up to anyone.</p><p>It was hard to be the Prime when all he felt like was a ghost.</p><p>Megatron — <em>this</em> Megatron — stroked a servo down Optimus's chest plates. Optimus's oil ran cold. He grabbed Megatron's wrist and yanked his servo away from the rusted tears in Optimus's plating.</p><p>"As if I'd sparkmerge with you," Megatron said.</p><p>He wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't. He didn't want the Matrix like this dimension's Megatron did.</p><p>"You're scared," Megatron noted. "<em>He</em> tried to snuff your spark, didn't he?"</p><p>"He didn't succeed," Optimus snapped, annoyed beyond reason that Megatron had gotten the wrong idea.</p><p>Optimus activated his combat protocols and tried to get up, but Megatron had too much leverage for the simple strategies his sated processor was struggling to come up with.</p><p>"Touchy." Megatron licked over Optimus's battle mask again. "Snappish. Oh, I'd have to go <em>far</em> to make my Optimus act like <em>you</em>."</p><p>He hadn't gotten off Optimus's spike and had started to grind down subtly at some point. Optimus's battle protocols subsided to let his interfacing ones take over again.</p><p>"You like this," Optimus realised. "You <em>like</em> the idea of your Prime having more bite. What terrible things have you done to get his attention, I wonder?"</p><p>Megatron snarled, sharp fangs bare decimetres from Optimus's fuel line. Optimus rocked his hips up and the snarl shifted into a pleased grumble. Oh, that was a <em>powerful</em> engine on top of Optimus.</p><p>Say what you will about fliers and their sexy wings, it was their strong engines that got Optimus revved.</p><p>Megatron's panel folded away and his spike extended over Optimus's abdomen.</p><p>That was a <em>big</em> spike, all hard ridges and smooth steel and biolights promisingly crackling with electricity. Optimus didn't consider himself much of a valve mech, but he wanted to ride that spike. To have Megatron press it into him without pause. To have it strain all of Optimus's callipers beyond capacity.</p><p>But he was damned if he was going to beg for Megatron's spike here and now.</p><p>Optimus wrapped his servo around it. Megatron clutched around Optimus's hand, sharp claws biting into Optimus's digits and he showed him how he liked it. His other servo cupped Optimus's face and a sharp claw traced under his optic.</p><p>"These will take some getting used to," Megatron said.</p><p>"You won't be seeing them that often," Optimus said.</p><p>"Don't be so sure." Megatron arched his back as Optimus squeezed his spike tighter. Then he grinned down. "Now come on, Optimus, overload me — or are you so pathetic that fragging a bound mech is the only way you can spend charge?"</p><p>Optimus narrowed his optics and his battle mask slammed shut again. The biolights on Megatron's spike flared with charge as Optimus braced his pedes and drove his hips up again and again, chasing his own pleasure.</p><p>Megatron's vents were growing faster. His claws dug into Optimus's digits — that was going to draw all kinds of snide comments from Ratchet when Optimus got them fixed.</p><p>Megatron stuttered, valve tight and biolights blinding. Then he curled forward, gasping. Transfluid spurted, splashing over Optimus's shattered windscreens, and Megatron let out a low, primal moan.</p><p>Optimus rolled them before Megatron finished and they hit the ground with a deafening <em>clang</em>. The Autobots wouldn't come in, too used to the sorts of noises Optimus got out of his prisoners, but no doubt Ratchet would get that accusing look he always did whenever Optimus let Megatron go.</p><p>With three and a half overloads between them, Megatron's valve was sopping. Optimus rutted into him, enjoying the hot, wet slide. It was going to be a good overload this time, the build-up already tingling in his tyres.</p><p>Megatron groaned and relaxed on the rock floor, every strut of him satisfied. Optimus met his optics and that sated smile turned sly.</p><p>"Beg," Megatron said.</p><p>"Primes don't beg."</p><p>"I suppose not," Megatron said, "<em>Prime</em>."</p><p>Optimus choked. He was so close.</p><p>"<em>Megatron</em>," Optimus gasped.</p><p>Megatron's optics glowed red and amused. They were all Optimus could see.</p><p>"Beg."</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Optimus groaned, he couldn't —</p><p>"Overload for me… <em>Optimus</em>," Megatron said.</p><p>Optimus's optics whited out. Every circuit lit up with pure pleasure and he clumsily thrust into Megatron as his overload hit. Everything was soft and warm and felt amazing.</p><p>When he came to, Megatron was watching him with those sharp, red optics from across the cave. Optimus got to his pedes too and kicked a piece of broken chain, annoyed that he'd have to strongarm Bulkhead into making something higher quality.</p><p>"Why waste your resources trying — and failing — to keep me contained?" Megatron said. "It's stupid to try to keep me as your prisoner."</p><p>"And what can you offer to make it worth my while?" Optimus asked.</p><p>He might be the Lord Prime and head of the Autobots, but there was only so many of his quirks the Autobots would put up with and still be effective at following orders in the field. He'd have to give them something for Megatron's freedom of movement — even if Optimus was seriously giving thought to having Megatron permanently chained to his berth.</p><p>"I know how to cyberform Earth," Megatron said tantalisingly.</p><p>"But the Omega Lock —" Optimus started, hardly believing.</p><p>"— was destroyed," Megatron said. "However, we can rebuild it and I know how."</p><p>The Decepticons' greatest strength had always been their ingenuity under pressure and their complete lack of regard for the sanctity of historical artefacts. Rebuilding the Lock wasn't something that had occurred to Optimus or his faction.</p><p>"And Cybertron?"</p><p>"Why don't you leave Cybertron to me?" Megatron said.</p><p>"You?" Optimus snorted. "The misplaced head of a faction that won't even listen to you? No, you need me. You need my Autobots."</p><p>Megatron's look turned calculating again. Like whenever Optimus told Arcee she had to stop making sport with the local organics and she was trying to find a way to prolong her playtime.</p><p>Was this a Decepticon who would actually be deceitful? Optimus couldn't wait to find out.</p><p>"And you need me," Megatron said. "You need my knowledge of the Decepticons. You need my scientific skills. And —" he pulled Optimus close, learning close to murmur into his audio receptor, "— you <em>want</em> me, <em>Optimus</em>."</p><p>Optimus couldn't help the shiver at his name again.</p><p>This was going to end horribly. Optimus had never wanted anything more — and, as Prime, his desires were the only thing that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi over at <a href="https://transformersvn.tumblr.com">transformersvn.tumblr.com</a> where I make Transformers visual novels.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>